


Moments like these

by cethRAWR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multi, just playing in someone else's sandbox, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cethRAWR/pseuds/cethRAWR
Summary: Geno meets the Life of Death's party and he likes her a lot. Of course, it was never him that invited her, but that's besides the point.This is just some fluff, I'm real bad at summaries.





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is just a snapshot of time that worked it's way into my head and demanded writing. My first time writing characters from either au so hopefully it's not too awful.
> 
> All credits and links at the end. 
> 
> CQ and Renrink are both amazing, check them out!

Geno woke somewhat early to the feeling of idle phalanges tracing lazy shapes around his spine and ribs.  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
_Not again._  
The tip of the finger bone didn't let up as a low chuckle sounded behind him. A familiar one that twisted his soul fragment in ways that he really, really didn't want to unpack. Ever.  
"shut up." He grunts with mild irritation.  
"tori says you're cute when you sleep, by the way. hang on-" there's a sound of bone hitting what he just knows is a phone screen as geno grabs his pillow and shoves it over his head with a groan trying to block out the sound of his bedfellow talking. "'are you sure he's not a plant because he looks really slee-_pea_.'" The low rumbling chuckle behind him vibrates though his bones pleasantly, as much as hates to admit anything about this is pleasant. He snickers at the joke from under the pillow despite himself but- wait. It's not the fact he's been snapping pics while Geno sleeps, that's exactly the kind of thing he would expect, but…

He extracts himself from his pillow sanswich _heh_ of morning after regret, and away from the restless wandering of fingers and finally flips himself over to look at the reaper. "wait. does she know-"  
"that we've been going to the bone zone?"  
That one earned the Reaper a pillow to the face. Not a gentle one either, and the reaper is all but doubled up laughing. "that's your talking privileges revoked." After the laughter passes, he's met with a cocked eyebrow as the face comes in all too close to the side of his face, completely intruding his peripheral. Geno scootches over so far he almost falls out of the double.  
"why wouldn't i tell her i was coming? sneaking out on her would -heh- be the _death_ of me."

Geno couldn't help a low groan. And he hates the fact he gives him a reaction, knowing he really shouldn't be encouraging… whatever this is. He shouldn't be putting himself in this position, setting up to be knocked down. plus the fact that, you know, reaper. And the fact that if his Toriel knows, then he's… what? Not even a sordid little secret so what even was he to the guy that literally kept popping up and inflicting himself upon him. Then he feels his arm being poked relentlessly, kinda hard, demanding attention.  
"ow, what the hell?"  
"you _spaced_ out on me." The tone in which he said it means he knew it was a pun but he missed whatever set it up. "you okay?"  
He rubbed the area that was now hurting from having a fingertip jabbed in it repeatedly, and frowned. "...what is this?"  
"what?"  
"what do you mean 'what'? you keep turning up out of the blue, bug the hell out of me until i sleep with you then disappear back to your happy life. i... just…" The half-rant that had been picking up speed died on his lips as he took in the look. It wasn't often he saw Death's serious side - actually he didn't think he'd seen it once - but looking at him with his eyelights extinguished was enough to even creep a shiver up geno's spine. Then, the look vanished and quickly as it there. "huh. and there was me thinking you don't get _rattled._"  
Soft snickers come from next to him. It intrigued geno something awful to see that moment. He'd almost started to think that the reaper was almost entirely unflappable, but then he did only see him when he turned up to make his life misera- well, when he turned up to bug the crap out of him. _Again, I say huh._  
"takes a lot to get _under my skin_." Reaper's voice pulls him out of his musings, and he watches as a finger idly scratches at his cheekbone. "you could even say it takes a skele-_ton._" And despite himself, Geno is laughing. Reaper slides out of bed and starts pulling on his robes. Geno holds the urge to sigh that wells within him. He pulls out the phone and taps out something with an unreadable expression on his face, then looks up at Geno and grins. "well, back to the daily _grind_. i'm being worked _down to the bone_ so i won't be here when tori gets here but i'll swing by after i finish. she's a real special lady so play nice." 

And before the words can fully sink in, he's gone. 

Geno curses, feeling frustration again - just like every time this happens - and then the words crash over him like ice water. What?! He shouldn't be surprised he invited her without even asking, but come _on_.

Geno's day is spent restlessly, the area in the void that this 'home' in got placed around and worse, Geno didn't know why. Self-reflection was not a thing he was overly taken to, he's had far too much time for that in the past and has no desire for any more of it. And it is all too soon before there's a gentle knocking on the door. He was so used to people just walking in and out as they damn well please that it surprised him, leading to the knee-jerk reaction of asking-  
"who's there?"  
"Hmmm… orange." A female voice. One that's painfully familiar, and he has to clench a hand at the sudden pang of nostalgia.  
"orange who?" His voice sounds steady though.  
"Orange you going to let me in?" Her laugh was light and airy, even when she had a small snort where she laughed so hard. But… even with the painful nostalgia the sound washes it away and fills him with joy as he opens the door, also chuckling himself.  
"figured you'd let yourself in like everyone else does." He shrugs with a smile he can't help and a faint blush which he tucks behind the scarf quickly. As he does so, he sees concern hit her features suddenly as she's now able to see him.  
"O-oh, I… I mean…" she's blushing now, realising that she was staring a little. She had seen pictures, obviously, but it was so much worse seeing it in person. "My apologies, I'm being rude. Geno, wasn't it? I am Toriel, goddess of life in our corner of the multiverse. If there's anything I can do for you at all…"  
"nah, s'all good." He keeps his face firmly behind the scarf for a moment, stepping aside to let her in. "and it's okay. not a lot that can be done here in the void." She bows her head as she comes through, narrowly avoiding the door frame. Maybe he should sort that out, but admittedly this was all rather sudden and he didn't usually have anything much taller than the various Papyruses that tend to come and go with their Sanses. 

_How the hell did I end up as the party guy in the first place? Classic. Almost definitely Classic's fault. Somehow._

"can I get you a… something? drink or anything?" He decides fuck it, let's go for it, this cannot get any more awkward. "i've heard traffic in the infinite multiverse can be _killer._"  
Toriel looks at him in surprise, then laughs so hard she's snorting a little. He's able to un-hide his face from the scarf somewhat as he creases up laughing with her, blush finally starting to fade. The concern has eased from her features as well, being replaced with something he thinks is understanding and fondness, but he's not sure why.  
"Yes, please. Anything you have to hand will be fine."  
"tea?" And then he suddenly grins.  
"That would be nice, thank you."  
"i can't be-leaf my first thought was tea. i must have something more-"  
"It's to-tea-ly fine." She chuckles as well.  
"is it… tea-rrific, even?" and they are laughing again, but he heads into the kitchen area to start making the drink. He has so many questions now that the initial, admittedly stronger than expected, wave of nostalgia has passed. About her, about her universe, and most surprisingly (except maybe not really) about the embodiment of death that likes to come and go as he pleases. 

He takes the drinks through, finding Toriel finishing up a text and tucking her phone away as he sets it down on the table. The sight makes him chuckle because what was with deities and phones? "you too, huh?"  
She frowns a little but it quickly passes with a small head shake. "He was on the more tasteless end, I am afraid, and being able to contact me at any moment to send jokes and such only seems to encourage him." But she is smiling a little again, the displeasure having passed.  
"ah. he does know how to _kill a mood._"  
She _snrks_ softly. "Indeed."  
Geno looks at her and a small blush hits his cheekbones as he says quietly "well ...we can't all be the _life_ of the party?" Her giggle is light and airy. She takes the drink, sipping it quietly. After a moment:  
"Thank you for the drink."  
Geno shrugs, and they sit in a not-quite comfortable silence neither knowing quite how to start off. Although it passes, and they start making quiet conversation halfway through the first cup. Toriel asks some of her own questions, and time passes somewhat quickly in her presence. Geno easily understands why his weird <s>...friend?</s> alternate is so taken with her. 

"can I ask a question?"  
"Just one?" She teases knowingly.  
"okay… a few questions, i guess." He rubs at the back of his head, knowing that the burning question in him is probably going to come off at best as blunt and at worst rude.  
"Of course." She waves a hand openly.  
"how the hell do death and life- i mean… uhh…" he takes a breath, rewording it slightly. "how did you two get together?"  
To his surprise, the initial bluntness of his wording only increased her amusement at the question. "Hmm… to cut a long, long, long story short… he just… turned up one day. I was… not pleased to see him. We fought, actually." She chuckles a little, remembering that fateful day. "I told him he was never welcome back. So, of course, he came back. And he came back. And he came back. But… over time, that wasn't such a bad thing anymore."  
Geno snickers slowly turn to laughter. "wait. wait, wait, wait. so he just… bugged you until you liked him?"  
Toriel laughs a bit. "I suppose that's not incorrect. Although, I learned slowly there was a lot more to him than I thought upon our first meeting." She fixes him with a kind look. "You'll figure it out eventually."  
"wait, what?" Geno's brain stalls over that statement while she laughs airily.  
"Come on, tell me some details." She grinned like a teenage girl about to be served the gossip of the century. Then she pauses, putting a hand under her muzzle thoughtfully counting quietly under her breath. "Though, I suppose you haven't really had much time to get past the 'bugging you' stage yet, hmm?"  
"i- i don't-"  
She laughs harder at him getting flustered. "Relax, dear. I am merely but teasing. He's right, it is rather fun."

Geno.exe has stopped working. 

Rebooting.

"aww, tor, you broke him before i could get here?" He places a kiss on her muzzle and sits across her lap, and once his mental reboot completed. Geno watches as surprise and a blush shoots across Toriel's face, before she gently kisses the top of his skull as he takes a long slurp on the Starbucks in his hand. _that poor barista. _  
"He is rather cute when he's uncomfortable. The look he gets reminds me of you when I gave you that-" Geno can't hear the rest of the statement over the loud groan as the reaper uses his hands to pull his hood around his face.  
"are you ever gonna let that _drop_, tor?"  
By the laughter from the goat-goddess, Geno knows he just missed an inside joke. But it doesn't bother him, in fact he's more interested by the whole interaction. More to him that it seems indeed. "Well… no. As much as it was my fault, it is rather amusing to look back upon."  
Geno chuckles at the tables having been turned on the reaper, but in the moment of distraction he's not noticed him move off of Toriel and behind himself.  
"tori, I swear i love you to… well… me, but you keep that up and me and geno here-" an arm gets slunk around him making geno bristle at the sudden and unexpected contact and as he glares at the reaper he sees the mischievous glee in his face and geno can only think _oh god no_ "- are gonna have to ask you to _bleat_ it."  
'Don't drag me into this." He shrugs him off, feeling his frustration rising a little even with the small amount of amusement from the pun. It's amazing how 0.3 seconds in this guy's company does that to him. But… he senses the chance to get some payback. "Besides, I definitely want to hear this. It sounds like I am missing out a story that's _dead_ funny."  
He gets a hand to the face for his betrayal and Toriel hmm's thoughtfully and pleasingly. "tori, no."  
"Tori, yes!" She grins, already making up her mind as to which snapshot of time she wants to Geno about. She needs to give these two goofs a push in the right direction. "Although, I don't think that that's the story I should tell at all. So, I am tending to the flowers in my sanctuary and as I am seeing to the sunflowers, a certain someone appears out of nowhere, and after gaining my attention just looks at me with the biggest grin and asks if I knew that I was their sunshine."  
The laughter shakes geno right through to his core as the hood is pulled up around his face again despite being able to see the bottom of the biggest smile.  
"you know, i have a reputation and you are _killing_ it."  
"Yes." She says simply with her own laughter.  
"who knew the goddess of life was so cold?" He fires back from his impromptu hiding place.

"It's been swell, you're a delight to have around Tori...el."  
"Don't be silly, Tori is fine for you as well." She smiles at Geno, then starts to excuse herself for the evening.  
"and if paps comes a-knocking-"  
"I will tell him the usual excuses."  
"wait."  
"T  
thanks, tor." He is just leaning up for a muzzle from the goddess when Geno cuts in again.  
"i havent said you could stay-"  
"But you always do eventually." Reaper winks at him with a lazy grin. Toriel just laughs breezily.  
"even if he does stay… tori, I have to ask… you sure you're okay with what's been happening?" How did _Geno_ end up as the voice of reason. Tori looks at her partner, who gives a shrug.  
"Of course? Why wouldn't I be?"  
"because you're… together?"  
"So…? I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see you smooch, but perhaps another time!"  
Geno startles, if he'd been holding something it would have just smashed to the ground. Luckily, he hadn't been. His reaper counterpart just groans quietly; it seems like Tori had the art of flustering him down to a tee. He should learn how, so at least him and the reaper would be on nearly even footing. When he could stop getting so flustered himself. "Part of being together is wanting to see the other happy. So, if you make him happy, where is the problem?"  
Any further discussion is cut across quickly and firmly.  
"well! okay, time for you to go, love you see you tomorrow text you tonight bae g'night bye." With a deep blue flush on his cheekbones, he all but pushes tori towards the door. She allows it, laughing heartily, until they reach the door frame. Here she stops, turns and gives him a long kiss on the forehead, letting him relish in the touch. She was pretty sure the reaper didn't realise how tactile he was in the one place where he could, but she had noticed on his behalf. "Today has been lovely. Thank you." She smiles at Geno, and she's gone like a summer's breeze.

Silence hangs in the air, shocked on Geno's part and completely, utterly embarrassed on the reaper's. Before either of them say anything at all, Death turns on his heel, leaves and slams the door behind him, cheekbones giving off enough light to power a city. 

Geno decides to unpack a grand total of none of any of this tonight, having been left with yet more questions and the need for a damn drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Geno is by [ the amazing CQ (loverofpiggies)](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com)  
Reaper!Sans and Life!Toriel is by [ the just as amazing Ren](https://renrink.tumblr.com)  
Undertale is owned by Toby Fox
> 
> Long story short I own nothing except this story and an unhealthy obsession with Death touching everything in the void _just because he can_.


End file.
